


Illogical

by Night_StormCaptain



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pidgance month 2k17, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_StormCaptain/pseuds/Night_StormCaptain





	Illogical

Not for the first time, Lance found himself moping.  As usual, the sweet alien girl who had acted so interested in him had turned out to be faking affection for him, laughing in his face for being taken in.  Worse, when he had turned to Allura for comfort, she had pushed him away as well, even though for once he hadn’t been trying to flirt!  Well, not much.

Lance let out a long, deep sigh.  “Will I  _ ever _ find love?” he moaned to nobody in particular.

“It’s more likely than you think.”

“Gah!”  Lance whirled to see standing behind him, one hand on her hip and wearing a wry expression.

“Still upset about Cinya?” Pidge asked, stepping forward to sit next to him.

Lance shrugged helplessly.  “Sometimes I think no one will ever fall in love with me.  I never have luck with girls, and I don’t even know where to  _ start  _ with boys.”

“Never?”  Pidge gave him a skeptical look.  “How do you figure that?”

Taken aback, Lance scrambled for a reply.  “Well, that is, I, uh… they just don’t seem interested.  Ever.”

“Beep.  Wrong.”

“What?”

Crossing her arms, Pidge turned to look him straight in the eyes.  “If you’re going to try and make a point like that, at least do it logically.”

“I… huh?”  Lance gave up on trying to form a coherent sentence.

Pidge huffed.  “You think no one will ever fall in love with you.  What’s your evidence for that?”

Lance took a breath to collect his thoughts.  “Well, you’ve seen how Allura acts toward me, for one.”

Pidge simply gave him a look.  “Go on.”

“You remember Nyma?  She acted like she liked me, but was just using me to steal the green lion.”

“And?”

Lance began to gain confidence, listing every rejection he could think of.  Pidge listened quietly, nodding and prompting him whenever he paused.  By the time he finished, he was thoroughly discouraged.  “What exactly was the point of all that?”

“I’ll get to that,” Pidge promised.  “It sounds like you have a pretty good data set, but you’re missing a key item that could feasibly change the results of the whole study.”

Lance blinked at her.  She was cute when she went into science mode, but he could never understand a word she was saying.  “What was that?”

Pidge sighed.  “You’re still missing information,” she insisted in a thoroughly exasperated tone.

“What information?” Lance demanded, his curiosity piqued in spite of himself.

“Well…”  A slow smirk spread across Pidge’s face.  “From what I could tell, you mentioned pretty much every girl you’ve ever met, except for one.  Now, normally, that wouldn’t make a difference, but with a claim as strong as yours, even one differing result can--”

“Would you just get to the point already?”

“Fine!”  Pidge scowled.  “Your claim that no one will ever love you can’t possibly be true, because I already do.”

Silence.

“Say what?”

Pidge scooted away from him.  “I’m sorry, that was more abrupt than I meant it to be, and I know you’ve never really felt the same way, so if you want, we can just forget this ever--”

“You… love me?”  Lance was beginning to see Pidge in a whole new light, realizing belatedly what so many of her little gestures toward him had implied.

“Well… yeah.”

Just as the silence began to grow awkward, Lance cleared his throat.  “So, um… what do you want to do about that?”

Pidge shrugged.  “I mean, we don’t have to do anything.  The logical option would be to take things slow…”

“I’m taking you out for dinner,” Lance declared, throwing his hesitation out the window as the truth of his own feelings began to dawn on him.

“Are you sure?” Pidge exclaimed, her eyes -- eyes Lance had never taken the time to admire before -- widening with shock.

Lance nodded earnestly.  “Mind you, I’m not sure about this yet, but I’m willing to give it a try if you are.”  He held out a hand toward Pidge, and with the widest smile he had ever seen her wear, she took it.


End file.
